Sokka's happy ending
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: ok I changed the ending of the series because I wonder what it would be lke with Sokka and Zuko. I tried not to really have the original ending at all but I thin I failed a little. Sokka/Zuko Mpreg. SLASH!


**Here we are again with one of my favorite pairings. Zuko/Sokka. YAY! Anyway, Since I know not all of this will show up on the summary. What happens if the end of the show happened different? How would Mai , Ty Lee, Zuko and the rest react? What if Sokka was pregnant by the man he loved? How did that happen? Mai and Katara accepting of it all? Aang is surprised by anything? What about Suki, Toph, and Mai? What will happen to them now? This is my favorite pair to do honestly but for some reason I can't give you a reason. Anyway to the story! And I know this isn't the actual final show for those who haven't seen it. This is mine final show but some parts may be from the final show so there maybe some spoilers. Yes it is Mpreg sorry if you don't like it but it is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender. I own nothing sadly.**

Mai leaning against the doorway while she watch the man she once loved trying to put on the robe for the ceremony. "Need help with that?" She asks as he turns and sees Mai.

"Mai?" He says, "You're alright?" She nods and heads over to him to help him put his sleeve on his injured arm. After a few moments of silence and Mai has finished helping him putting on his robe. He speaks again, "Why are you so sad?" She looks at him. "I can see it in your eyes, Mai. I know you better then most people. Azula included."

"And that's why Azula was never really my best friend, Zuko." She says while he looks at her confused. She sighs and continues, "You don't love me more then a friend Zuko and I can live with that because I don't love you more then a friend either. I found someone." She looks away from Zuko's hurt eyes.

"I thought you wanted nothing more then be the Fire Lady? What changed Mai? I thought we were going to be together." Zuko asks in a serious voice almost without emotions.

Mai replies, "Yes, That was all I ever wanted but then I changed. You changed. I fell for that boy from the beach. We have been in contact since we meet. You remember Ruon-Jain? I like him better then Chan, his supposed best friend. Besides, I know you love someone else. You love Sokka and everyone but you seems to realize this. Besides, he got some for you that I would never give you anyway."

"What do you mean?" asks Zuko, "What has he given me that you can't or wouldn't be able to give me, Mai?

She looks him straight in the eye and says, "He's pregnant and I'm pretty sure the child is yours. Before you ask I only know because Toph said it loudly that he should tell you that he's with child but he is frighten that you will abandon him and the child for me...... I may not know him well but I do know you. You will have everything you want. Sokka, a child to rule after you, and a life with love not just a noble marriage." Zuko begins to speak but Mai puts her hand up and continues, "I know what you're going to say. You love me and you want no one else. We both know you love me but not more then a friend and you've always wanted Sokka since you met him I'm guessing. I saw how you reacted when you came back and I heard you say you love Sokka. You need to stop talking in your sleep my friend." She finishes with a smile.

"It was one night and I never thought he loved me." Zuko turns away because he knows Mai is right. "I always thought it was you but when I met Sokka even though we were fighting there was something about him that made me fall for him. My father told me it was wrong but Sokka taught me that one night that love was never wrong whether it was a male/female relationship or male/male or female/female relationship. Love is love." Zuko looked out the window as if looking for Sokka then turns back to her. "Did he say how far he was or how he ever found out?" She shook her head. "I'll find out after the ceremony thanks." He smiles at her and kisses her cheek. "I hope you're happy." They hug one final time before they both leave the room.

* * *

Hakoda hugs his children and says," I'm proud of the both you. Your mother would be proud too." He continues to hug him.

Sokka sighs torn between being happy to see his father but at the same time apprehensive about telling his father that he is pregnant. Whoever heard of a male being pregnant after all? However, He decided he better get it done now because it may be the only time. As they were just letting go of each other, Sokka spoke, "Dad? I have something to tell you but I'm not exactly sure how you're going to take it."

Hakoda smiles at him and says, "Sokka, No matter what you have to say. I will still love you and so will your sister and friends."

He gulps and says, "Dad, I'm pregnant with Zuko's baby. Before you ask. Yes, I love him. I think I have loved him from the moment I met him even though we were on different sides."

Hakoda wasn't thinking it was this but he asks surprised about all this, "How far along are you son?"

"About a month or so. " (A/N. I don't think Zuko became Fire Lord right away but if he did I gave him time to plan it all in this story) "I just found out recently but I'm too scared to tell him, Dad. What should I do?" Sokka was on the verge of crying at this point.

His father looked at him and said, "You need to tell him but I also need to tell you something. You carry the gene to give birth from my family. I have it too but since I'm not gay like you are son. I never activated the gene but I passed it on to you. I would have told you sooner had I known you were gay. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Sokka just looks at him because of this.

Katara smiles and says, "See Sokka? I told you there was an explanation for this and it was right in our family."

Hakoda looks at his son and says,"I have one question though. Do you really love him or are you only going to be with him because the child is his?"

"No," Sokka says, "I really do love him, Dad. I just don't know if he loves me back like that. I think he loves Mai. His childhood friend."

Toph who already knew all of this, says, "You can find out later he and Aang are coming." Katara blushes at Aang's name and Toph rolls her eyes as she feels Katara's heart beat faster then normal. The crowd starts to cheer.

* * *

Zuko walks out to the crowd with Aang beside him and gets ready address them. He begins talking, "Please in all honesty I am no hero like the Avatar." He moves aside and lets the crowd cheer for Aang. He waves a little but then returns the floor to Zuko who sighs but begins his speech. He says, "The hundred year old war has finally finished. People and things who were once threats are no longer threats. Nations have learned to work together through tough times. Family, friends, and random strangers who fought for peace and love have done so with honor. The price though for a new generation of love and peace has been high. Deaths and permanent damage has happened but there is so much we can fix. So much we can rebuild. Friendships, homes, countries, and families. Instead of division among nations we can bring peace and love. The time for war is over. Now is the time for something new that we can build with the Avatar." People cheered and cheered and then became silent when a fire priest came fourth with the crown.

Fire Priest says, "I now give you Fire Lord Zuko!" He places the flame in his hair." All Hail Fire Lord Zuko! May he reign with peace, love, and mercy!" The crowd cheers again. Zuko looks into the crowd and not a moment later he and Sokka are looking eye to eye for several minutes before the trance is broken.

* * *

** _Later after the speech and ceremony_**

Mai leads the group of teenagers to Zuko's room as he had requested through a servant after his speech. The group consisted of Haru, Toph, Ty Lee, Suki, The Duke, Teo, Katara, and of course Sokka.

Aang was already there and talking to Zuko as they see when they enter a room with more then enough seats around a table. Haru walked with Toph to a spot with his hand on hers. Ty Lee and Suki sat together talking while Duke and Teo were chatting away and sat next to each other. Katara walked over by Aang and sat next to him while he still talks with Zuko. There was a sit next to Zuko open but he wasn't sure if he wanted to sit there until Zuko patted the sit next to him. Mai sat near Ty Lee and Suki.

Zuko stood up with a cup in his hand filled with wine and said, "I brought us all here for a toast for all the teens and kids who fought in this war. Directly or indirectly you helped one way or another. I want to toast to us and especially the Avatar or Aang as we all know him. Thank you all for your part to win this war. To us."

The teens together say with their glasses in the in air say, "To us!" Each taking a drink except for Sokka who puts his glass back on the table.

As everyone gets back into their conversations and Zuko sits down next to Sokka asking, "Everything alright Sokka?" Sokka nods. "Then why won't you have a drink of your juice?" Sokka looks at him confused. Zuko sighs before saying, "We need to talk. Alone. Would you mind if we leave for a bit?"

Sokka says, "No." He knew he had to get this over with. He follows Zuko out of the room after he notices he said something to Aang and Aang nodded before returning to his conversation with Katara.

After they leave the room with the teenagers and go to the room next. Zuko closes the door and turns to Sokka asking, "What's wrong? You've been acting weird the whole time now what's up?" Even though he knew what was happening he wanted to hear it from Sokka himself.

Sokka sighs and turns toward the window while saying, "Do you remember that beautiful night we spent together about a month ago or so?"

Zuko smiles and says, "Of course. I won't forget it. The stars shining above us. How beautiful you looked and how I much I love being with you but when you left my arms the next morning I missed you already.."

Sokka still looking toward the window smiles and says, "I didn't want to leave your arms that morning but I knew I had to. That's the point though." He stops smiling but keeps speaking. "Something happened that I didn't expect. Well two things happened. That morning it hit me that I had fallen in love with you but I know you wouldn't love a peasant like me who is part of the water tribe. Second, I only found out recently." He turns toward Zuko with tears in his eyes . "I'm pregnant with your baby. Before you even bother denying it, You're the only one I ever slept. I would could never love anyone like I love you."

Zuko takes a step forward and says, "Good because I could love no one else. As for being a peasant or noble. I think that there is no one who could be better then you, Sokka." He pulls Sokka into a hug because one he wants to and two he's crying. "I'm so happy that is our baby you're carrying inside of you." They stay that way until Sokka's tears and sobs have calmed down. Then Zuko gently takes himself out of the hug and goes on one knee.

Sokka looks at him confused and asks, "Zuko," He wipes away some tears that are still there. "What are you doing?"

Zuko zmiles and asks, "Sokka, I love you so much. I want you by me forever. You, our child, and me as the family we should be. Will you marry me?"

Sokka stands there shocked for a moment. Then he smiles and laughs a little while saying, "This is unexpected. I always though I'd be doing this but I'm glad I'm not. Yes, Zuko I will marry you."

"Good," Standing up. Zuko smiles and says, "We'll go ring shopping later I promise." They kiss quick.

The teens from the other room burst in and cheers for them. Katara is holding Aang's hand and crying happily for them and Aang moves to hold her while smiling at them. Mai walks over and smacks Zuko who is holding Sokka close while saying, "You ask him but you don't have a ring. Typical male."

Sokka hears it and laughs while saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I would have said yes had he asked me in the middle of a desert because I love him so much."

Zuko replies, "I love you too." They kiss some more.


End file.
